


A Heated Argument

by silvertonguedserpent



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedserpent/pseuds/silvertonguedserpent
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy can't seem to come to an agreement about how to handle the Grounders. When they take their argument to Bellamy's tent, will they be able to handle the heat?





	A Heated Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut with essentially no plot! This is my first time writing anything of this nature but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Some credit goes to my real world best friend (who is not into fanfiction and has no account) who wrote most of this along with me . 
> 
> Not beta-ed so any mistakes are mine.

Everyone in camp was sitting around the fire, trying to keep warm as the sun set, but instead of peaceful camaraderie the air was filled with raised voices. Clark knew shouting was a terrible way to come to any decision but she was so angry that she couldn’t bring herself to care. Bellamy and his smug face had been going on about how they needed to take charge and attack the Grounders before they, themselves, were ambushed. It felt like hours had already passed hearing his smarmy voice before she finally snapped. 

“Bellamy this isn’t the way to do this!” Clarke shouted and everyone went silent. “If we want to survive, arguing with each other isn’t going to keep us alive,  _ that _ is what will kill us!”

“You’ll be the one killing us if you keep talking to the Grounders. They’re savages, they don’t know how to talk, they only know how to kill”

Clarke saw nods from his little minions and felt the rage inside of her bubble up. Why wouldn’t he just stop. She needed to get him alone so the cheers and raised arms of the others wouldn’t encourage him further.

“Bellamy,” Clarke declared with as much confidence and calmness she could muster, “Why don’t we talk about this inside so both of us can clear our heads.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and looked at his entourage that had accumulated behind him. He was going to win this battle. “Fine. But we’ll use my tent.”

“Fine.” Clarke followed Bellamy into the tent furthest away from the fire and tied the doorway closed behind them. 

Clarke got some, okay, A LOT, of satisfaction seeing that Bellamy had to stoop to stop his head from hitting the roof. She hadn’t realized he was quite so tall before now. 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Clarke? Or where you just trying to get me alone?” Bellamy smirked. 

Clarke felt her face flush.  _ God why can't I have his beautiful tan skin instead? I bet he never blushes. Wait, did I just think of him as beautiful? Fuck no. He’s a cockroach, Clarke. A repulsive cockroach.  _ Clarke realized Bellamy was still staring at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. 

“No.” she bit out. “You know exactly what I wanted to talk about.”

“It’s true. But watching you blush and stammer your way through that was just too cute. Plus, you know I’m right. The grounders are savages. There’s no way to communicate with them and no point in trying to negotiate anything. All they know is how to kill.”

_ Wait, did he just call me cute? _

“They are not savages Bellamy! Didn’t you learn anything? You’re the savage here!” She spat. Bellamy’s eyes got darker and a glint appeared in them that Clarke couldn’t place. Had she finally gotten through to him? Or was he just so angry that he’d finally snapped? 

He took a step closer. And then another one. “Oh I’m the savage, Clarke? You haven’t even seen anything yet,” he whispered, looking down at her. 

Clarke let out a shaky breath. “What are you doing?”

“I think I’m doing exactly what you want me to do. Am I wrong?” 

_ Oh.  _ Clarke sighed. “No... you’re not  _ wrong _ .” She’d been lying to herself about how attractive she’d found him this whole time. Even though he infuriated her and made her blood boil she’d never met anyone who could debate with her the way he did and look so good doing it. 

“Good” Bellamy whispered as he brought his hand up to trace delicately along the line of her neck, his eyes becoming softer. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Clarke felt time slow as Bellamy leaned down and their lips touched. Clarke instinctually tilted her head, slanting their lips against each other as the kiss built in intensity. Their mouths moved together, and Bellamy traced his tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip. She groaned and opened her mouth under his. Clarke’s eyes shut, as her hands instinctively reached up to run her fingers through his soft, black, curls. Bellamy responded by pulling her closer, pushing his hardness against her waist. Clarke’s eyes opened and she took a step back. 

“Bellamy!” She let go of his hair and stared at the area below his belt. He saw her look down and smirked that half sexy, half malicious smile of his. “Bel... I... I don’t think... that we should b-“ Before she could finish her sentence Bellamy had taken two steps toward her, grabbing her around her hips and lifting her up onto him.

Their mouths collided again and this time Clarke gave up. She couldn’t resist and decided to turn off her consciousness as the anger boiling up inside of her was now sinking down lower and turning into something else entirely. She could feel the moisture build up between her legs and the only thing she needed now was him. Not water or food, or air. Bellamy.

Bellamy released Clarke from his arms onto his bed while he remained standing by its side. Now rock hard, all he could think about was how much wanted, no, needed, her. Clarke, as if reading his mind, lunged toward his buttoned pants and within moments had his manhood in her hands. Looking down, he looked into her hungry eyes. He let out a short laugh. He knew he was right about her wanting him. He was always right. 

Clarke enveloped his head in her mouth and began to suck. She drew more of him forward each time, soon taking all of him into her mouth. After a few seconds she took her mouth off and spit onto her hands before gripping his shaft again. Bellamy threw his head back and released a built up, “fuck,” as her now soaking wet hands glided up and down his cock. 

“What do you want me to do, Bellamy? Do you like this, with my hands feeling how thick and big you are? Or do you want my hot mouth on your cock?” Bellamy could do nothing but groan in response and Clarke smirked. “Well I know what I want to do. I want to taste you. I already know I won’t be able to get enough of you.” 

Clarke leaned forward again and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses down the side of his cock, then licked her way back up. She took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and slowly sinking down until he hit the back of her throat. On the way back up she drew different patterns on the underside of his dick with her tongue, causing Bellamy to groan again and thread his fingers through her hair. Each time she took him deeper and deeper, relaxing her throat around him. Once she was able to take in all of him, she swallowed around his thickness. Bellamy’s hands tightened in her hair and he came with a strangled moan. 

“Fuck that was hot, Clarke. I think I like your mouth around me just as much as I enjoy arguing with it. But now I think it’s my turn to make you moan.”

Clarke could nothing but nod her head in feverish agreement. Bellamy dropped to his knees and Clarke gasped as their eyes were suddenly at almost the same level. He tipped her chin up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, then continued pressing kisses as he moved along her jaw and down the line of her neck. She shivered as he reached where her neck met her shoulder. Bellamy gave a dark chuckle and bit down, causing Clarke to give a small gasp. He slowly lifted her shirt off, his eyes darkening as he saw that she wasn’t wearing any wrappings. He rubbed his thumb over a nipple and then leaned forward to suck it into his mouth. Clarke loved having him play with her breasts but she wanted more. She gently pushed his head further down to show him what she needed. 

“Do you want something, Clarke?” Bellamy said with a wicked smile. 

“Please” she whimpered. 

“Please what?”

“Please… please lick me”

“Lick you where? Tell me, Clarke”  
“Please lick my pussy!” Clarke yelled and with his right hand instinctively reacting, he came up to cover her mouth. 

“Shut your mouth, Clarke! The others will hear!” Clarke’s eyes widened, and for an instant she remembered where they were. But that thought flew away as she opened her mouth slightly, and sucked Bellamy’s fingers into its wet warmth.

“Fuck,” Bellamy gasped once again, and he dove his head between her thighs. She was dripping onto his bed and as he flicked the tip of his tongue between her lips. Clarke let out a loud gasp. 

“I told you to shut. Your. Mouth.” Bellamy forced more of his fingers into her mouth, gagging Clarke, causing her body to react. Her legs began to spasm, closing up the entrance to inside of her. With his left arm, Bellamy wedged the gap between her open, and with his left index and middle finger, slid up inside of her. Her body relaxed with his fingers inside of her pussy, and she began to suck on his hand in her mouth. 

“Fuck you’re so wet, Clarke.” Distracted by the beautiful picture in front of his eyes, he took his right hand out of her mouth, and slid it underneath her waist. She learned her lesson though, and continued to moan quietly.

“Bellamy, oh God Bellamy.” Clarke whispered. “More, I need more.” Bellamy slid another finger inside of her, and with his other arm around her, drew her in closer. With slow movements, he penetrated her pussy, crooking his fingers each time. He lowered his head and lapped away at her clit. Twirling his tongue in circular motions, and then back and forth, Bellamy mimicked the movement of how Clarke’s body reacted. He quickened his tongue, as well as his fingers inside of her. Clarke became even more wet, soaking Bellamy’s face, fingers, and the bed below them. 

“Bell-... oh God Bell... I’m going to come!” 

Pulling her in even closer, his entire face was smashed between her legs, his tongue enveloped over her wet, pulsing clit. He shut his breathing requirements off, because getting Clarke to come was the only goal. Clarke grabbed the sides of the bed, as her legs started to shake. She felt the coil of heat low in her belly twist tighter and tighter until Bellamy sucked her clit into his mouth, hard, and the coil suddenly broke. Clarke came with a scream as her fingers and toes tingled with the power of her release. Lights flashed behind her eyes and her thoughts became a jumbled  _ oh fuck fuck fuck Bellamy oh god.  _ She wasn’t even sure if she was speaking out loud or in her mind as Bellamy sat back on his heels and looked at her with his dark gaze. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Clarke. You make me so hard. Just look how hard I am for you right now.” Clarke glanced down and let out a tiny whimper at the sight of his thick cock jutting out proudly from the dark curls at its base. All she could think of at that moment was how much she wanted it inside of her. 

“Fuck, Bell” she whispered, “I need you. Please. Please fuck me.” His eyes darkened even further and he growled out, “If you insist.” He quickly moved his body up and over hers, startling her so much she fell backwards to lay flat on the bed. He grabbed each of her hands within one of his and brought them above her head, holding her fast and causing her back to arch. 

“Fuck, just look at you, Clarke. All spread out before me, just ready to be taken. Practically begging for it. You’re mine now.”

“Yes, yours! All yours! Just please,  _ please _ fuck me.”

“Whatever my princess wants.” In one thrust Bellamy slid inside her, so deeply that she took in his entire length, and then stopped. Clarke whimpered at the sudden intrusion. After a few seconds, Clarke began to get frustrated at the lack of movement. She tried wiggling her hips to gain some friction but Bellamy quickly pulled out. 

“Uh uh, princess. We’re going to do this nice and slow. I want you to be at the point of  _ begging  _ for my cock.” Clarke groaned at the frustration of feeling empty again but could already feel herself getting wetter at his words. Bellamy slowly brushed his fingers over her lower lips, with the lightest amount of pressure. Clarke bucked her hips again, almost involuntarily, in an attempt to deepen it. Bellamy smirked. 

“Anything you want to say, Clarke?”

“Please, Bell. Please fuck me with your thick cock. I want to feel you inside me and I want you to fuck me so hard and fast I don’t even remember my name. I’m so wet for you.”

“Fuck. Who could say no when they’re asked so nicely?” Bellamy thrust into her again and started rocking back and forth, forcefully pushing all the way to the hilt each time. Clarke’s walls spasmed around his cock in surprised pleasure and he groaned at the sensation. He brought his other hand up between them and gently began drawing circles around her clit, causing that coil within her to tighten yet again. 

“Oh god, Bell. I’m so close. Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Bellamy continued to circle her clit with his finger, and quickened his thrusts. Watching her cry in pleasure below him made him even harder, if that was humanly possible at this point, and he could feel his own release build-up inside of him. 

“Oh fuck, Clarke. Fuck, Clarke!” Bellamy shouted and without warning burst inside of her. As he began to pump his hot cum inside her pussy, Clarke let out a wail as well, orgasming. 

Bellamy collapsed on top of Clarke, leaning his head into the crook of her shoulder. She could feel his breath, warm against the skin of her neck, as she ran her hand up the length of his back. He lifted his head upon her touch and placed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. They smiled at each other before Bellamy’s expression suddenly shifted to one of mock stony determination. 

“So, about those Grounders...” he suddenly stated.  Clarke interrupted him with a startled laugh. 

“So ready to go again so soon?” she smirked. 

Bellamy smiled at her and said, “Well if it’s going to be like that every time we argue I don’t see why I should stop.” 

“Yeah. I suppose that’s one point of yours I  _ can’t  _ argue with.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
